This is the renewal of the Neurobiology of Adolescent Drinking in Adulthood (NADIA) Administrative Core (NADIA Administrative Core-U24, RFA-AA-15-005). The Administrative Core provides administrative and scientific leadership to achieve the goal of our Consortium: to elucidate persistent changes in complex brain function-behavior relationships following adolescent alcohol exposure. In the previous funding period, the NADIA discovered that adolescent intermittent ethanol (AIE) led to multiple pathologies in adulthood, including altered anxiety, social behavior, cognitive flexibility, conflict behavior, sleep, impulsivity, decision making, incentive salience, increased adult alcohol drinking and decreased response to alcohol, as well as altered neuroimmune gene expression, neurogenesis, epigenetic histone-methylation changes, and decreased choline acetyltransferase expression. To promote and facilitate this progress, the NADIA Administrative Core is the main organizational unit of the Consortium and serves as the liaison between the eight Research Components, the two Scientific Cores, the NIAAA, the NADIA Steering Committee, and the External Advisory Board. This Core organizes all Consortium activities including retreats, progress reports and External Advisory Board evaluations of cores and components. The Administrative Core ensures consistent and forward progress by facilitating communication and promoting integration of data among the components and cores. The Core develops scientific and conceptual themes as well as standard operating procedures that cross components. The Core provides a repository for all NADIA publications (at the time of submission, 119 publications were published or in press from the previous funded period) and data generated by the Consortium. Finally, the Core facilitates dissemination and translation of NADIA-generated data. Understanding the impact of underage drinking on adult neurobiology is important to guide public health initiatives, and the NADIA Administrative Core creates synergies for such discoveries across the Consortium.